


An An Land

by Mr_Spirit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 2017旧文, M/M, lalaland过量捏他, 年轻人的恋爱故事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: 2017年本子合志《3x10^8》开篇文公开是旧文，文风很可爱，人设理解与现在完全不同傻白甜HE文
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本子目录list：  
> 《An An Land》（捏他《la la land》）  
> 《风雨同舟》（ST AOS原作）  
> 《温暖的心》（捏他《我的僵尸男友》）  
> 《Rise》（捏他《RISE》）  
> 《Exception》（捏他《Inception》）  
> 01 2009 Tokyo 139.7°E 35.7°N  
> 03 2014 New York 73.9°W 40.7°N  
> 05 1884 Greenland 53.2°W 69.3°N  
> 07 2024 San Bartolo 59.9°W 16.3°S  
> 09 1925 ？ 98.3°E49.7°N  
> 11 2266 San Francisco 118.3°W 34.1°N  
> 13 2014 San FranTokyo 122.3°W 37.8°N  
> 15 2217 Lee City 145.6°W 15.1°S  
> 17 2016 ？ ？  
> 19 2001 San Francisco 122.5°W 37.7°N

SPRING  
来自阿尔卑斯山脉的风淘气地从山坡上溜下来，挽着手穿过鹅掌树刚刚抽出的几片嫩叶，踮着脚小心翼翼地绕过玉兰花奶白色的花苞，欢笑着滑过安纳西的小巷里那些枣红色的遮阳棚，肆无忌惮地略过亮晶晶的，刚刚融化的湖泊表面。  
教室窗外的迎春花在早上绽开了第一个明黄色的花苞，好奇地和窗内某个坐在最后一排角落的学生对视，它开心地看到那个学生绿松石色的眼睛一亮，拿出一台八成新的宝丽来相机，咔擦一声按下快门。  
“所以谁能告诉我第一张胶片相片的创始人是谁……啊哈，Mr. Chekov？”  
Chekov猛地把宝丽来塞进抽屉里，咣当一下撞上桌子站起来，低着头不好意思地回答：“我不知道，Professor Pike。”  
“小天才怎么肯在这种‘简单的’问题上花时间？”“就是，他肯定准备好了‘每日英雄’摄影展第一名的演讲词。”“哈哈哈……看看他有多爱他的宝丽来。”  
“安静，安静！”Professor Pike摊开双臂企图让窃窃私语（Chekov可不认为那种音量是窃窃私语）的学生们闭嘴，他有些生气又无奈地看了一眼Chekov，“请认真听课，Mr. Chekov，即使上学期期末考试你名列前茅。”  
“好的，先生。”俄罗斯青年乖乖地坐回去，直着上半身盯着黑板和投影屏幕看，两只手在桌子下摸索着刚刚拍的照片，可他怎么找也找不到。就像Chekov有时候找不到自己储物箱里自制的午餐；偶尔发现储物箱的锁被人换了个新的，自己怎么也打不开。他比同一级的摄影系研究生小了好几岁——Chekov今年才二十岁，身体里流淌着斯拉夫民族的血却没有长的人高马大，脸上若隐若现的几片雀斑和俄罗斯口音经常成为同级生取笑的对象。  
或许自己一开始决定来远离俄罗斯几千公里的西欧国家学习就是个错误。  
几个月前和继父的吵架后Chekov半赌气半期待地选择安纳西的艺术学院进修，远离圣彼得堡的刺骨的“寒流”和伸手不见五指的“冬季黑夜”，到一个阳光明媚的地方开始不一样的生活。 可安纳西并没有如他所愿带来温暖的阳光，有人嘲笑他带着俄罗斯口音的小舌音，有人说他长得跟高中生一样像个毛孩子，甚至有人说俄罗斯人身上总是带着去不掉的伏特加味——导致几乎没有女孩儿愿意和他约会。  
Chekov索性把自己沉浸在专业书中，他所有的笔试考试几乎满分，可人像课老师却不认为他是个“小天才”。“Pavel镜头里的人物总是差点什么……”老教授白色的胡子一抖一抖地说，“你必须多发展一些人际关系：朋友、同伴、亲人以及爱人。去谈一场恋爱，我的男孩儿。这儿可是法国，浪漫之都。”  
苍天啊让现在的Chekov谈恋爱？不如直接让他从安纳西的情人桥上跳进河里！  
坐在第一排的Olson完美地回答了刚才的问题后冲Chekov投来一个非常不怀好意的白眼，大家的讨论话题渐渐讲到“每日英雄”摄影展。“截止时间是3月14日下午五点，当然我相信你们早就提交好了作品，第一名将获得……”  
3月14日下午五点……3月14日……14日？！  
Chekov记得明明走廊里张贴的海报上写着15日截止，他现在没工夫冲出去核对时间，慌张地扫了一眼腕表，距离四点半下课还有两分钟，半个小时骑自行车到达出版社还是有希望的，幸亏他把摄影集天天揣在包里这样可以免去冲回宿舍再折返的五分钟。想到这儿他下意识把手伸进包里，捏紧了摄影集的一个角，可能这是他唯一一个出人头地展示自己的机会。  
他胡乱把桌子上的笔记本和几支笔塞进书包里，眼睛紧紧盯着黑色细长的分针，缓慢地移动到半点的位置。刺耳的下课铃一打响Chekov单手撑着桌子跳到前排，大声说了一句‘很抱歉，Professor Pike。’，在全班人惊诧的目光中冲出四楼的教室。  
4点32分，Chekov跨上深蓝色的二手自行车向铺着红砖的道路疾驰，自行车卷起的一阵风差一点掀起站在旁边的小姑娘的短裙。  
4点38分，他烦躁地敲着手指等一个长达两分钟的红灯，身边棕红色头发的老太太抱着一大束淡紫色的鸢尾，高声和她的同伴讨论着菜市场上土豆的价格，混杂着汽车嘟嘟的喇叭声越发刺耳。  
4点42分，转过街角的面包店冲进他经常来的休闲小街，他差一点撞翻一整箱刚刚码好的鳄梨，水果铺金色头发的胖女人皱着眉头对他抛出一句抱怨，可Chekov没工夫道歉。  
4点52分，“嘭！”只顾着看正前方的Chekov没注意到左边急匆匆移动的一团暗红色巨影，车头不知怎么地一歪撞了上去。他本能地用左脚撑住地，吓得闭上眼睛伸出一只手护住头，另一只手死死地按住背包。  
Chekov闻到了一股浓郁的保加利亚红玫瑰的味道。  
“你在干什么！”那团暗红色的花束后面传过来一个男人愤怒的大吼，甚至还听见几声行人发出的惊呼，好一些零碎散乱的玫瑰盖到Chekov的脸上。钟表滴答滴答的声音在他的胸腔中越来越大，好像一颗定时炸弹一样，他胡乱拾起断裂的玫瑰塞回那个黑发男子的怀里。  
“我，我赶时间。”Chekov想都没想，双脚先大脑一步做出反应，踩上了脚踏板立刻冲了出去，留下面部涨的跟玫瑰一样红的男子留在原地。  
4点59分，Chekov冲进出版社把摄影集‘啪’地丢在收稿处的桌子上。“这是我的参赛作品，我，Pavel Chekov。”  
很明显被吓了一跳的栗色头发女职员小声惊叫了一声，偷瞄着喘着粗气的年轻人一笔一画地写好表格，在分针稳稳当当落在整点的时候把对方的影集放在一大摞作品的最上面。  
当那个黑色封面的影集被安放好的时候，Chekov终于能呼出一口气，他伸了个懒腰想和女职员闲聊几句，可一个高大的，穿着定制西装的光头男人挡在他前面。  
“这是‘每日英雄’的稿件？”  
“是的，主编先生。”  
天啊，居然是主编！Chekov屏住呼吸望向那双结实的手，拿起最上面一本黑色封面的影集，打开，翻页，合上。  
“C’est horrible……”   
  
“老姐，我现在不想和你讨论你未婚夫昨天晚上穿了多糟糕的衬衣。不，家里的兔子又生了几窝我也不想知道……哦天哪又是女朋友，女朋友，Aiko Sulu我告诉你，昨天999朵红玫瑰的订单完全泡汤买家还在冲我大发脾气说我毁了他的求婚典礼还扬言把我做成腌肉，而今天的十二张鲜花订单还没处理，所以，如果你还想在圣诞节假期见到你亲爱的弟弟，现在，再见！”Hikaru Sulu左手抱着数量非常可观的香槟色洋桔梗，右手恶狠狠地按下挂机键，推开了“Bones”咖啡馆的玻璃门。  
“欢迎光临，帅哥，今天怎么样？你怀里的洋桔梗简直比隔壁桌那位小姐的香槟色头发还要耀眼。”  
“闭嘴Jim，黑咖啡……”  
“加大杯加一块糖，还是老样子，您就不能尝试一下其他新口味？栗子拿铁小姐可是眼巴巴地等着您去品尝……”  
“你要是再不把黑咖啡端给他，我丝毫不怀疑Sulu会用怀里的洋桔梗狠狠抽你的脸，Jim。”McCoy把纸杯递到Sulu面前，拍了拍他的肩膀鼓励地说：“我保证你不会被做成腌肉，现在可是法制社会，威尼斯商人也没能成功割下那十磅肉啊。”  
“为什么连你都知道了？”一口黑咖啡还没咽下去Sulu猛地咳嗽了一声，“因为昨晚Mr. McCoy恰好在酒馆里遇到了某个求婚失败喝的酩酊大醉的青年，原因是他预定的999朵红玫瑰没有按时送达。”Spock冷静地接了一句，同时把称量好的咖啡豆倒进研磨机里，推着把手仔细绕转，让远在巴西的可可香充盈在法国的小咖啡店里，给纯白的桌布染上令人振奋又令人安心的香味。  
“我在发愁赔偿金，还有那些折断的被车轮碾碎的玫瑰花。”Sulu心痛地说了一句，希望咖啡的味道能让绞痛的胃部舒缓一点。  
“Olson不是多难说话的人，他上学期还来我们学校表演系实习，我觉得你得找他好好谈谈……啊，欢迎光临，请问您想喝点什么，先生？”  
“Aye……Kappuccino.我还以为这是家酒馆？招牌上写着Bones。”  
“是，McCoy一开始确实想开个酒馆……”Sulu把喝完的纸杯丢到垃圾桶里，背对着新来的顾客回答，他猛然觉得这个绝对不属于西欧国家的口音听着有点耳熟。  
“居然是你个混蛋！”  
“我很抱歉先生！真的非常抱歉！”  
“抱歉？不可理喻！”亚裔人眯着眼睛凑近Chekov，他的身体咄咄逼人似的前倾，让怀里的花儿们都杵在对方脸上，让米黄色的花蕊和他的主人一起摆出狰狞的表情。啊哈，没错，绿松石色的眼睛，乱糟糟的黄色卷发，俄罗斯口音？看这洗的发白的T恤和牛仔裤，一看就知道是某个大学的新生。  
“我真的……不是故意的，先生。”  
“这话你得去跟那个求婚失败的Olson和冲进下水道的保加利亚红玫瑰夫人们说。”黑发人哼了一声，转身推开咖啡店的门穿过十字路口，走进对面的花店里。  
“卡布奇诺要凉了，这可是我最完美的一个拉花。”Jim有些幸灾乐祸又不高兴地敲敲桌子，让Chekov取走他的咖啡。  
“他是花店老板？我真的不是故意的，昨天是一个意外因为我必须在五点前去交‘每日英雄’摄影比赛的稿件……”Chekov皱着眉头舔了舔漂浮在咖啡上面的奶泡，有些懊恼地盯着对面暗红色遮阳布的店铺。  
“他叫Hikaru Sulu，是个……呃，亚裔人。”Jim伸手笑着在Chekov有些恍惚的面前打了一个响指，“摄影系的新生？真巧，我是James T. Kirk，你的同校学长。大家都叫我Jim.”说罢露出工作服背心后面和Chekov相同的徽章。  
“我得去好好跟他道歉。”Chekov低声说道，把几个硬币放在柜台上，再次推开玻璃门让三月的阳光倾斜进咖啡店。


	2. Chapter 2

SUMMER  
“五扎矢车菊，红玫瑰，白玫瑰，嗯……七扎情人草，铃兰，满天星。今天还多送了两支天蓝色的绣球！”Chekov满意地举着打了勾核对正确的进货单送到刚走到花店门口的老板面前。Sulu收下单子放到收银台下面的小抽屉里，拍了一下年轻人乱蓬蓬的卷发打开花店的门，反手把“OPEN”的牌子转过来冲着街道。  
安纳西的夏季绝不炎热，阳光从悬铃木枝叶间欢快地落到石板路上，在低头啄食玉米粒的麻雀和翠鸟羽毛上留下细小的光斑。阿尔卑斯山将她厚实的雪帽编织成小巧的贝雷帽，把多余的丝线轻轻地抛向山脚的城市，融化成泛着光点的湖泊安静地躺在翠绿的丛山之间。小城里的花儿们像彩虹女神遗忘在人间的头巾，从刷着天蓝色油漆的阳台到古铜色的自行车框，都能见到那些翩翩起舞的精灵，在一年中阳光最明媚的季节尽情舒展。  
自从几个月前Chekov毁坏了Sulu的999朵保加利亚红玫瑰夫人，他一直想各种方法给花店老板道歉。Jim学长建议他来一场爱的告白，“你还给他999朵玫瑰不就行了？一举多得。”；Spock算着咖啡店当天营业额给Chekov递出一份打印版的长达半年的道歉必做事项清单；而McCoy嘟囔了一句“荒唐。”，冲俄罗斯青年挤了挤眼睛“道歉礼物和真诚的心，这就足够了。”  
道歉礼物？肯定得是一件特别的礼物才能充分体现他的真心，Chekov这样想着，在春夏之交的傍晚走进Scotty先生的宠物店。与其说那是一家宠物店不如说是一家“神奇生物博物馆”，在那儿你绝对找不到一只正常宠物店里会见到的猫猫狗狗——Scotty专门饲养和贩卖特别的动物，例如南美洲热带雨林里的绿蜥蜴和非洲沙漠里的黑蜘蛛。他站在狭小昏暗的店铺里一边阐述自己的需求，一边战战兢兢地躲避趴在Scotty肩膀上那条长长的白底黑条纹的蟒蛇嘶嘶吐着黑色信子（据说叫Jaylah，是个年轻的小女孩）。当店长拿出第五只不同肤色的雨蛙时，Chekov一下子想到这种湿漉漉的生物趴在Sulu干燥整洁的花店里面，给纯白的花瓣上粘上清除不掉的粘液。  
Sulu肯定会更讨厌他！  
当Chekov坐在面包店里有些丧气地戳着巧克力熔岩蛋糕，跟Uhura想象一只变色龙在Sulu的花店里上蹿下跳的样子，对方毫不矜持地笑出声来，差点把托盘里热腾腾的牛角包滑到地上。  
“哈哈哈，这太蠢了。哦我可不是针对你，亲爱的Pavel。我简直能想象出Sulu拿到变色龙的脸。”Uhura在围裙上擦了擦手，端了一杯咖啡坐在Chekov对面认真又心疼地望向纠结的年轻人，“Sulu是我的好朋友，他彬彬有礼善解人意，经常送来可爱的花束。他绝对不会因为这件事情讨厌你，Hikaru Sulu讨厌过什么人呢？”黑皮肤的女子露出鼓励的笑容，“你只需要一个道歉，真心实意的那种。”  
在四月末的某天Sulu刚送完一束花，慢慢地走回花店，突如其来的大雨让他担忧起阳棚外面没有遮拦的新鲜矢车菊。可他快速跑回花店的时候却见到那个姜黄色卷发的年轻人给粉紫色的花儿们撑着伞，自己站在雨中冲Sulu投来傻傻的笑容，像湿漉漉的小狗站在朦胧的花丛中等着什么人。  
Sulu当然记得那个年轻人是谁，他皱了皱眉耸耸肩往前几步，“你……”  
“Hikaru Sulu先生您好我叫Pavel Chekov是艺术大学摄影系的研究生。我知道您还在怨恨几周前我毁坏了您的999朵玫瑰花给您带来极大的麻烦。对此我真的非常非常非常抱歉因为那天我急着骑车去上交‘每日英雄’摄影展的作品没有看到行人导致我撞上了您的花束。对不起请您原谅我！我愿意在花店为您免费打工作为补偿，工作时间长短由您来定。”  
面前的年轻人不断气地说了一大段，结束后上半身往前弯了快超过90度，头深深地埋在胸里，快湿透的卷发毫无生气地耷拉在头上。他们谁都没说话，只听得见雨滴啪嗒落在花瓣和石板路上的声音。  
“噗。”亚裔人半捂着嘴轻笑了出来，友好地伸手按住Chekov的肩膀，让他直起身子面对自己。“既然都这么说了，我怎么不会原谅你？”  
俄罗斯青年的眼睛猛地放大，双手捏紧欢呼了一句“Bravo!”欢快地双手抱紧花店老板学着法国人的习惯在他脸上留下两个潮湿的贴面礼，“这样我们就算正式认识啦，我能叫你Hikaru吗？Mr. Sulu?”  
  
根据他和Sulu的“打工协议”，Chekov从学期结束的第二天才能去花店打工，也就是夏季假期的时间。花店老板是最后在协议下面加上这条“不能让你因为私人事情耽误学习，毕竟你还是个学生。”Sulu把钢笔盖上一齐放进收银台下面的抽屉里。“可我也是个成年学生了，别把我说的跟管不好自己的高中生一样。”年轻人哼了一声靠在花架上，转头发现一只蜜蜂静静地藏在向日葵深色的花蕊里。他小心地拿出宝丽来，尽量不发出任何声音留下了一张照片。  
“摄影发烧友？”  
“嘿，我也是有长枪短炮的专业人士！等将来哪天我获得了‘每日英雄’比赛的第一名，我就能在最出名的摄影杂志上正式发表作品了。”Chekov左看右看刚洗出来的照片，叹了口气把照片揉成一团丢到垃圾桶里，坐在桌子上像个小孩子踢着腿。  
Sulu看着Chekov上翘的鼻子和带着一点点雀斑的脸，突然觉得像极了自己五六年前的样子——独到异乡的年轻人，可能抛弃了不少东西，怀揣着一点两点美好浪漫的念想来到这儿，却被一次两次残酷的现实打击的低下头。  
他说了“将来”，那今年的比赛肯定失利了吧。Sulu也知道那个把海报贴满了安纳西大街小巷的摄影展比赛，丰厚的奖金和一举成名的好机会，哪个新人不想从中分一杯羹？然而眼前的年轻人很显然没有如愿以偿，年纪轻轻的摄影系学生通过一次比赛名声大噪也不是没有的事儿——可那毕竟是极少数人。  
而我们都只是小城里的普通人罢了。  
花店老板经过Chekov面前想要去拿架子上绿色的水壶，而年轻人一伸手拉了过来塞进Sulu手里，从桌子上跳下来背起包推开门。“我先回去上课哦，Sulu拜拜。”  
“再……见。”Sulu站在玻璃窗后面想跟那个挎着斜挎包孤独的小身影说些什么，只化作几下轻描淡写的挥手。  
  
那些藏在树枝间叫个不停的夏蝉越来越少，它们的后代都开始接二连三地潜伏到泥土深处，让白色的卵孕育新的一轮生命。虽然夏天的脚步在一点点溜走，秋天的讯息正企图从看不见的缝隙里面溜进来，但安纳西的旅游季并没有结束。这是一年中Sulu最忙的时候，除了小城里的常客，他还得面对各色的旅客，甚至还有音乐节庆典的大批量花束订单。  
“明天是音乐节的闭幕式，老天啊Pavel你看看这一长串列表……”Sulu从小车上卸载一大堆新送来的紫色鸢尾和满天星，踩过地板上各种修剪下来的残枝败叶放到灯火通明的大桌子上。Chekov已经一天扫三次地板，可还是无法阻止不停从Sulu灵巧修剪的手里掉下来的残叶，索性让绿色都铺在地上，好像一条生机勃勃的地毯。  
“knock，knock，是谁点的咖啡外卖？”金色头发青年的脸出现在玻璃窗外面，笑着冲花店里的二人挥手。“直接从窗户里递过来，对，就是那样Jim。”Sulu扎着花束上的深红色丝带冲外面喊：“我觉得现在花店的门被堵的根本没法打开。”冲堆满了残枝和包装纸垃圾的正门努了努嘴，Chekov灵巧地从一个一人多高的插花展示品侧面伸出手推开窗户，稳稳当当地接过Jim手里的两杯咖啡和一个纸袋。“哇哦……居然还有点心。”  
“是Bones做的，”Jim望了望周围压低声音跟Chekov耳语，“他从Uhura那儿学了黄桃牛角包的做法，碰都不让我碰一下刚做好的面包……”“所以面包是你……”“看你们这阵势肯定顾不上好好吃晚饭了，快感谢你们伟大的Jim Kirk！”“是，是，多谢伟大的Kirk小偷。”  
Jim做了个鬼脸跑回街对面的咖啡店，Chekov发了会儿呆，看着Spock走出来拉开电闸，让淡蓝色的荧光灯招牌在洒满粉紫色夕阳的街道上闪闪发光。他走回花店中心的大桌子旁，站在Sulu对面帮他分装不同的花。  
三朵鸢尾，五支桔梗，一把洋甘菊，Chekov把分好的不同种类花放在Sulu右手能一下子碰到的地方，好让有经验的老板把它们整理到恰到好处高低交错的位置，快速罩上玻璃纸和瓦楞纸，配上适当颜色的丝带。  
两个人专心工作的时候几乎不说话，可只要Sulu伸一下手或者抬眼看一下Chekov，对方立刻能知道他需要哪一把剪刀或者钳子。认真打工了整整一个假期的默契可不是白来的。俄罗斯青年自豪地想着，在加大杯的黑咖啡里放了一块方糖端到Sulu面前。  
等他们终于结束加班的时候已经快晚上九点了，Sulu长长地呼了一口气想找个软乎乎的沙发摊进去好好放松，可他在乱七八糟的花店里转了一圈只能疲惫地抱怨一声。“我们可以把花束送到会场，顺便出去走走？”  
Chekov询问似的指指三个大箱子里的完成品，仰面躺在桌子上的Sulu用手臂遮着眼睛点点头，叹了口气爬起来拿上车钥匙。他们费了不小功夫才把花店里所有的垃圾清理到街角的大垃圾桶旁边，亚裔人举着扫把开玩笑地说：“我猜明天清晨的清洁工会狠狠地诅咒我。”  
Sulu开着二手车慢慢走在沉静的街道上，一过了十点整个城市都陷入沉睡，当然除了酒吧街上那群亢奋的年轻人们。“呃，也许你想去酒馆喝一杯，Pavel？”Sulu觉得像Chekov这样的小伙子肯定不会拒绝音乐，酒精，五光十色的东西，可Chekov往靠椅上一仰重重地说“那儿吵死了，我猜你有更好的地方去，Hikaru。”  
“那是当然。”  
距离安纳西主城不远的地方就是阿尔卑斯山侧峰的山脚，像一块浓郁的祖母绿被上帝遗弃在城市外缘的一角，安静地期待着人类的探索。小山丘上没有多么平滑整齐的道路，只有多年来来往往的游客、科学家、探索者随意铺就的石头路。除了大片的青绿色小草，白色的牛膝菊和莲子草在石板的空隙中露出白色的小花，周围点缀着蓝紫色的鼠尾草。  
亚裔人往草地上丢了好几瓶微凉的淡啤酒，靠在天然的软枕上指了指墨黑色的天空：“看那儿，北斗七星。”  
“嗯……还有北极星。”Chekov伸手好像要去触碰那一点冷白色的光芒，可周围的萤火虫似乎更有趣。俄罗斯青年见到什么新大陆似的把好几只萤火虫捂在手心里，冰凉的小光团有些迷茫地在手心乱撞着。他跑到Sulu面前猛地张开手，让焦急的小生命冲到对方脸上，照亮两个人之间狭小的空间。  
“喂，Hikaru。”Chekov又打开了一瓶淡啤酒，喝了一口吃吃笑着问：“你有女朋友吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那，男朋友呢？”  
“……也没有。”  
Chekov突然笑了起来，肩膀抽动着手快要拿不住啤酒罐子，他斜靠在Sulu身上手臂自然而然地攀上对方的肩膀。Sulu轻笑了一声喝着一模一样的啤酒，歪头看着银色的月光给Pavel绿松石一样的眼睛镀上宝石一样的光泽，青年的刘海凌乱地搭在额前，投下模模糊糊的影子。


	3. Chapter 3

FALL  
秋日的阳光穿过并不厚实的云层，轻飘飘地落在安纳西弯弯曲曲的小街上，温暖却不刺目。叶片边缘开始稍微发黄的悬铃木伫立在灰黑色的街道两边，零星的几片金黄叶子迫不及待地从树梢逃离，跟着汽车轮胎卷到好几百米外的地方。  
花店老板哼着不知道从哪儿听来的民歌，踩着褐黄色的叶子穿过小街。推开熟悉的玻璃门把招牌上写着“OPEN”的那一面冲向街道。收银台上一字排开的多肉植物被恰到好处的阳光镀上果灰色或者紫扇贝色的边缘，鼓着脸蛋朝它们的主人问早安。  
Sulu在抽屉里的账目本下面发现了Pavel和他签的打工协定和皱巴巴的拍着蜜蜂的照片。秋季开学后Pavel没有来过花店打工，可他每隔两三天都会骑着单车在Sulu的花店前驻足，闲聊几句或者分享Uhura面包房新出炉的面包。  
他盯着那张Chekov在自己花店里拍的旧照片，棕色的蜜蜂趴在向日葵的花瓣上。哈，向日葵，Sulu想到年轻人脸上像向日葵一样的笑容胃里就有种温暖满足的感觉。  
“叮铃——”  
亚裔人抬头正好看到穿着暖黄色兜帽衫的Chekov蹬着自行车冲他笑。  
“今天休假，我们一起去骑行怎么样？”  
窘迫的红晕漫上Sulu的脸颊，他撑着额头艰难地吐出非常不愿意说的几个字。  
  
“说真的，我早就该猜到你不会骑自行车，Hikaru。想想你送花上门总是步行或者开车……”  
“快闭上你的嘴，Pavel！”Sulu坐在Chekov单车的后座上，恨不得戴个面具遮住自己的脸不被行人发现。一个大男人让别人载着像什么话？  
前面的俄罗斯人爽快地笑了至少一分钟，故意快速踩了几下脚踏板还把车身倾斜了一点，装模作样地玩了个自行车漂移，弄得单手揽着Chekov腰部的Sulu发出生气又有点害怕的叫声。“你，你慢一点！”  
“我要去告诉咖啡店的先生们，Hikaru Sulu不仅不会骑单车，还跟个小女生一样坐在我的后座上吱哇乱叫。诶哟你掐我干什么！那儿是我痒痒肉Hikaru Sulu你个混蛋！”  
“为了让你骑慢一点。”后座人不满意地回了一句，轻轻把上半身靠在Pavel的后背上，继续哼着早晨没有唱完的那首小调。自行车在金色梧桐叶铺满的小路上辗轧出一条灰色的直线，惊起了一小群灰白相间的小鸽子，让明黄色的叶子顺着车轮卷起，散落在榛子酱味道的空气里。  
Chekov沿着小河边的木头栈道一直骑，Sulu的声音像飘在空气中悬铃木的飞絮一样毛茸茸的，轻轻贴着自己的脸颊。他们随意停在桥边公园的长椅上，拿出干面包的碎屑吸引灰色的鸽群。Sulu把干面包分给穿着小花裙的小女孩们，摘起草地里的矢车菊编成深粉色和蓝紫色的花冠，装作给女王加冕一样戴着女孩的头上。  
她们叽叽喳喳地快速说着法语跑回了母亲身边，兴奋地炫耀着自己得到的小礼物。注视着孩子们的Sulu被身旁的“咔擦”声惊得回头，看到照片从Pavel的宝丽来里面慢慢吐出来。他假装生气地指控对方，字正腔圆地说：“你侵犯了我的肖像权，Pavel Chekov先生。”  
“啧，谁要留着你的照片，你又不是明星或者模特？”Pavel翻了个白眼回敬对方的玩笑，等照片干透后递到Sulu手里，“不过这张表情真的是我抓拍的最好的一张……”  
年轻人有些不舍得地多看了几眼送出去的照片，他恰好拍到了Sulu侧着脸望向人群又企图转过来看向他两个动作之间的一点。树叶的阴影遮在他的肩上，散光烘托在他周围，从颜色不那么丰富的照片上Chekov甚至能看到Sulu眼睛里流露出橙黄色的暖洋洋的光。  
“我很喜欢，谢谢你。”Sulu用右手捏着照片看了好一会，装进背包里回赠了Pavel一个更加灿烂的笑容。  
他们再一次溜出小城，把自行车靠在山脚徒步向装点着南瓜色秋叶的山腰走去。Chekov说明年春季的时候“每日英雄”摄影比赛还会继续举办，他需要从现在还是准备素材，摩拳擦掌。“我发现你似乎……呃，只拍风景，动物？为什么不试试人像作品？”在Chekov半蹲在山路边上对焦了至少十几分钟按下单反相机的快门之后，Sulu小心地问。  
对方耸了耸肩作为回答，Sulu只好乖乖闭上嘴推着自行车跟在年轻人后面，轻快地压过零碎掉落的松针。  
红松鼠灵巧地在沙绿色的松树间跳来跳去，小爪子抱起不同大小的松果，黑溜溜的眼睛仔细辨别着每一颗果子的质量好坏，牵扯到一整个冬天的储备粮可丝毫不能含糊。它顺着雪衫深灰色的树枝溜到不同的树洞里，小心藏好脆生生的橡木种子。  
“我喜欢安纳西，喜欢这儿的花、店铺、还有朋友们……”两人盘腿坐在银杏叶铺满的泥土上，Chekov伸了一个大大的懒腰靠在树下，盯着红松鼠蓬松的大尾巴说。  
“那就留下来定居，像Uhura和Scotty那样。”身边的人低头在落叶堆里找淡黄色皮的白果，说是收集起来可以做菜或者泡茶。Sulu总是自创各种各样的茶叶，比如混着金盏菊的白茶和加了桃花的乌龙茶，Uhura品尝后建议他应该开个茶叶店“绝对比你的小花店赚钱，Hikaru，动动商业头脑。”  
“嗯……也不一定……可能求学结束后我会返回俄罗斯。”  
“那太可惜了。”对方用很明显的失落的语气回应Chekov，叹了口气站起来眺望远处的灰云。“我倒希望你能……”  
“Hikaru，下雨了！”俄罗斯青年猛地站起来打断Sulu要说的话，举起从树叶间落在自己手掌上的雨点给对方看。  
Sulu咬了一下嘴唇拉着Pavel立刻开始小跑，抄近道迅速穿过鹅掌楸的树林。“我们得快点下山，山里的天气说变就变谁知道待会儿会下的多大。你的自行车还停在半山腰那儿！”  
幸亏他们在太阳的最后一点点余晖落尽之前找到了停自行车的地方，可是雨已经劈头盖脸地砸了下来，甚至把路边的酢浆草砸的折断了腰。Sulu急忙跨上Chekov的自行车，青年把兜帽罩在头上迅速踩起脚踏板。  
“当心点，雨天路滑。”Sulu有些紧张地拽紧Chekov的衣服，警惕地盯着自行车在通向城市的昏暗小路上行走。小路边上的灯仅仅能照亮一两米的距离，在湿滑的石板路上投下扭曲的橙色圆形灯光。周围的灌木丛也一扫白天里乖巧可爱的模样，在秋风的吹打下张牙舞爪地扭动着，发出没有节奏的，嘈杂的沙沙声。  
“什么路况我没遇到过？我可是从圣彼得堡的寒冬熬过来的人。”在雨水噼里啪啦的声音中Chekov大声地冲身后人说笑，想让Sulu放松一点。他们只要再忍受十分钟就能骑回Sulu的花店，Chekov发誓回去后他一定要煮一壶最热的姜茶，好好驱赶走身体里刺骨的秋雨。  
大雨中的安纳西街道人一下子就减少了，Chekov平时骑行的路上路灯坏了好几盏，只有二楼的民宅里透出影影绰绰的灯光。  
我得以最快的速度骑过这儿。  
他想着微微弓起背猛蹬自行车，却忘了前面的一连串下坡路。  
尖叫，撞击和刺耳的滋啦声朝Chekov席卷而来，等他从明晃晃的灯光里缓过神的时候一下子撞上了McCoy紧锁的眉头。  
“我……”  
“你怎么能在雨天载人骑行！还是在下坡路之前猛踩脚踏板？要不是我提前打烊下班谁知道你们俩臭小子现在会在哪儿躺着！”  
听着McCoy的语气Chekov吓得以为自己断了条胳膊还是断了条腿，他在塑料长椅上小心翼翼地动了动四肢，扭扭头，除了膝盖的一点擦伤的阵痛没有任何大碍。“呼……还好……”他委屈似的小声说，安慰着自己。  
不，一点都不好，Sulu在哪儿！  
“Hikaru……他当时坐在后座……我希望他……”  
“嘿，你没事真是太好了，Pavel。”座位对面的病房门被走出来的护士打开，半躺在床上的黑头发亚裔人冲外面挥挥手，勉强扯出一个笑容望着Chekov。  
  
“关于你的腿，你的伤……我很抱歉。”  
“真无法想象如果你没有及时骑着自行车回城，我们现在肯定被困在山里瑟瑟发抖。”半躺在床上的Sulu心满意足地喝完Chekov端来的茶叶，宽慰地轻声说着。虽然Sulu才是摔断腿的那个，可他依然保持着往常的微笑，关切地注视着在房间里跑来跑去，有些无所适从的Chekov。  
“你已经第五次检查值班医生在不在岗位了，只要我不舒服我肯定会叫他的。休息一下吧Pavel。”  
可Chekov低着头咬着嘴唇，泄气地坐在床旁边的椅子上“我真是糟糕透了，第一次毁坏了你的玫瑰花，现在又伤了你的腿……都是因为那个该死的摄影比赛。”  
Sulu咧开嘴一点都不生气地说：“我可不在乎你的‘每日英雄’比赛有没有获奖，你是我的英雄，Pavel。”  
他扯了扯还在发愣的人的衬衣袖子，示意他低头弯腰靠近自己，在Chekov的嘴唇上留下一个不超过十秒的吻。Sulu满意又幸灾乐祸地看着年轻人一下子僵住的身体，对方偏过头用有点惊慌失措的眼神打量着自己。  
“你刚刚亲了我，Hikaru。”  
“对。”  
“要，你要知道在我们那儿亲吻代表……”  
“喜欢？”Sulu把被子拉到自己下巴下面，望着Chekov越来越红的脸，他一定在很努力地建立刚刚所得到的两个回答之间的关系。  
“或者说是爱情。”小卷毛再也忍不住把Sulu推到床头的靠背上，结结实实地给他回赠了一个柔软的吻。  
“我喜欢你，Hikaru。”  
“我知道，从夏天开始我就渴望着如此近距离地接触你。”他听到Pavel双手环在自己的脖子上发出欢快的笑声，他听到东风吹过窗外的风铃发出清脆的声音，他听到候鸟在房顶唱完最后一首歌曲，飞往更暖和的南部度过即将到来的冬天。


	4. Chapter 4

WINTER  
一进入冬天安纳西的雨就几乎没有停过，深色的葡萄藤斜倚在藩篱上，在接连不息的雨水中唱着祝酒歌，期待在新一年的春夏结出饱满的紫珍珠似的果实。靠近南部的橄榄园子里，大滴的甘露从青橄榄的花芽上落下，掉进肥沃的土地里，滋润着橄榄树贪婪的根系。  
正式确立关系的两个小情侣可没有因为接连的雨天而垂头丧气，自从某天下午Sulu扣着Chekov的手去Bones咖啡店买了两杯咖啡被Jim看到以后，不超过半天连隔壁街的Uhura都知道了两个人甜蜜的关系。Scotty咬着樱桃味的甜甜圈含糊不清地问需不需要送一对绿螳螂作为定情信物，结果被Uhura狠狠地瞪了回去。  
Sulu在雨天午睡的时间越来越长，Chekov下午放学后经常能发现花店老板手虚握着一本小说靠在藤椅上睡得酣熟。拿出宝丽来捕捉好恰当的画面，Chekov满意地让照片滑进自己的影集里面，如获至宝一样看着Hikaru浓黑色的眼睫毛投在亚洲人的黄皮肤上，和四周的栀子花相得益彰。  
可圣诞节前夕的时候Sulu的心情越来越差。腿上的石膏虽然拆掉了一个多月，可还没有完全恢复到之前的状态，走路时间一长他需要Chekov搀着移动，或者坐在长椅上休息很久。Sulu花费在发呆和打电话的时间上越来越多，经常一个人坐在店里的椅子上盯着雨滴从玻璃窗上滑落，留下扭曲的印记。  
Chekov知道冬季的花店生意没那么好做，他曾经建议男朋友换一个副业度过难熬的冷冬，可Sulu暴躁地打断对方，把自己锁在二楼的私人房间里面半天不露脸。直到夜晚Chekov端着热腾腾的红菜汤上楼再次敲门，花店老板总会推开门靠在俄罗斯青年的颈窝里，深沉地呼气吸气。  
难得在一个稍微晴朗一点的初冬，城里的小情侣举办婚礼向Sulu订购了一大批婚礼花束。Chekov终于庆幸Sulu的脸色能好看那么一点，虽然不像往常太阳花一样的笑容，但也比惨白的白玫瑰好很多。他自告奋勇地跑来帮Sulu送花，把扎好的花束捆在自行车后座的两边，像两团白色的雪球在路上摇摇晃晃。  
“路上小心点，Pasha。”Sulu轻轻地在Pavel脸上亲了一下，又检查了一遍花束是否捆的足够结实。  
“当然，腿脚不便先生。”Chekov眨眨眼睛开了个小玩笑，驮着两大团白色的货物一溜烟冲了出去。Sulu撑着门框眯眼晒了一会太阳，在快睡着的时候被手机铃声惊醒。看到屏幕上显示的跨洋电话他皱了一下眉头但还是接了起来。  
“姐姐？”他问了一句，还没开始日常的寒暄对方连珠炮似的说了很长一段话。难得的，姐弟俩没有任何一句拌嘴，Sulu慢慢地咀嚼着刚刚长姐说的所有内容。他的脸上还是平静的微笑，可他辛辛苦苦花费了五年建立的那座花园，却在子弹一样的言语的打击下支离破碎。  
“回来吧，回到家里来，Hikaru。”  
“我知道了，再见。”Sulu模糊地注视着Pavel骑着自行车离开的那条小路，把举着电话太久酸痛的手臂垂到身体两侧，缓缓蹲在满地的残落玫瑰枝叶里抱紧自己瘦削的身体。  
  
“Chekov！Pavel Chekov！”  
“Professor Pike？”刚跨上自行车准备离开校园的Pavel被曾经任课的教授叫住，穿着休闲西装的教授收起伞示意Chekov站到雨棚下面，从仔细包裹的塑料袋里面拿出两张镀着防水膜的门票。  
“这是一个胶片展览的门票，就在安纳西，今天。”中年男人兴奋地向Chekov介绍。  
“这么棒的展览门票，您是给我的？”  
“哈哈，你可不能白拿，小天才。不如回答一个问题：‘第一张胶片相片的创始人是谁？’Chekov先生？”  
Chekov听到这个熟悉的问题大笑起来，高声报出那个自己绝对不会记错的名字后教授也笑了起来。  
“我看得出来你在摄影上的天赋，年轻人。”他把门票塞进Chekov手里，拍了拍高了自己半个头的男人的肩膀，“我相信你会得到你想要的，一切。”  
“但愿如此。万分感谢，先生。”他急忙收拾好珍贵的门票，迫不及待地想去跟Sulu分享这个好消息。  
Sulu肯定会和他一起去展览，说不定还会在经过的面包店买上酥脆的牛角包和咖啡。他这样想着拐进Uhura的面包店所在的小街。细雨绵绵地落在Chekov的卷发上，可他一点都不烦恼，甚至想开心地唱起歌来告诉路上的每一棵花草他即将去一场可爱的约会。  
Uhura的面包店却紧闭着门，挂上了“暂时离去”字样的牌子。隔壁的Scotty抱着长长的白蛇走出来懒洋洋地说：“她去了Sulu那儿，看起来特别严肃。”  
在雨变的更大之前他撞见了从Sulu店铺离开的Uhura，黑皮肤的女士撑着红色的伞一路小跑往面包店走，甚至没有看到对街的Chekov。然而Chekov很清楚地看到Uhura手上的一串挂着金色星星钥匙扣的钥匙——那是Sulu花店的钥匙。  
等他又往前走了几步，驻足在Sulu的花店前面，刚准备向老板质疑为什么Uhura会有花店的钥匙，站在门口撑着伞的Sulu转身强笑了一下先开口：  
“听我说，Pavel。我要离开这儿了。”  
“哈哈哈，你在开玩笑Hikaru，走吧我们去这个看胶片展览。”直觉告诉ChekovSulu在说傻话，离开是什么意思？他怎么可能离开自己经营了这么久的花店。  
俄罗斯青年伸手去拉Sulu背在后面的手，当他看到亚裔人右手拖的大行李箱时整个人呆住了。  
“你没有开玩笑？”  
“真的，我要走了，回日本。”  
“你没有开玩笑！”Chekov不知道为什么自己那么激动地大吼出来，他猛地抓住Sulu手里的伞丢到地上，让对方跟着他一起淋雨。  
“我不会回去很久，可能只是一个月，也可能是一个冬天，或者一两年……”  
“或者永远不回来？你甚至把花店的钥匙给了Uhura。”  
“拜托，我只是想让她帮我看着这儿。”Sulu挑起眉毛把语调扬高了一点说，“当然了，如果我明年夏天还没有回来Uhura会卖掉这个店铺……”  
“你疯了！居然……居然卖掉你的花店？”Chekov瞪大眼睛盯着Sulu，他不敢相信Sulu会做出这样不可思议的决定。花店是Sulu辛苦了五六年才经营的宫殿，他怎么能把自己的安居之所，自己的幸福一竿子全部消灭？  
“我又没说一定！”Sulu也生气了起来，Pavel根本不知道他整个冬天经历了怎样的挫折：不断亏空的花店生意，母亲和姐姐一个又一个通报父亲病情的电话……“治疗父亲的癌症的花费可比你买个相机贵多了，我还有一个家庭需要我去照顾，去考虑，去供养。并不是所有人都能像你这么自由自在，Pavel。”  
“自由自在？我自由自在？”Chekov任凭雨点拍在自己脸上模糊了视线里Sulu的脸，“如果不是该死的继父管那么多，我会来安纳西吗？我还不如呆在圣彼得堡温暖的炉火前面，而不是在这儿听着其他人的冷嘲热讽。”  
雨顺着Sulu的黑发往下流，把他的头发搅的一团乱贴在脸上，遮挡住他越来越阴沉的眼睛。Chekov深吸了一口气往Sulu面前走了几步，上半身往前微倾看向对方。  
“你根本不在乎我的感受，Hikaru Sulu！”  
“我？我不在乎你的感受？”  
“你有美好的家庭，你有兄弟姐妹，你有爱你的母亲，你可以轻而易举地抛弃这儿的一切，反正你还有一条退路。而我呢……”他急躁地冲Sulu大吼着，任凭雨点在肩上击打跳跃，“我连亲生父亲的最后一面都没有见到！你什么时候考虑过我孤独一人的感受？”  
“我思考了至少两个星期怎么安排离开后的事情，我失眠了那么久思考怎么告诉你这一整件事情……Pavel我不在乎你？是你要求的太多了。”  
Sulu踩着水坑走到Chekov面前，挺直了身板居高临下地盯着他：“别那么dramatic，小子。”  
说完他拖着行李箱转身走去，留下Chekov一个人享受瓢泼冰冷的冬雨。


	5. Chapter 5

SPRING  
来自阿尔卑斯山脉的风淘气地从山坡上溜下来，挽着手穿过鹅掌树刚刚抽出的几片嫩叶，踮着脚小心翼翼地绕过玉兰花奶白色的花苞，欢笑着滑过安纳西的小巷里那些枣红色的遮阳棚，肆无忌惮地略过亮晶晶的，刚刚融化的湖泊表面。  
河边花丛里的迎春花在早上绽开了第一个明黄色的花苞，礼貌地和骑着自行车慢慢略过的青年打着招呼，它开心地看着那个学生绿松石色的眼睛一暗，转进了一条小街。  
“早上好，Jim，Kappuccino.”  
“为什么不换个口味呢Pavel？McCoy刚刚购进了一批巴西产的咖啡。”  
“好啊，是时候换个新口味了。”Chekov和Jim相视一笑，接过Spock的找零。“路上小心点，别像去年一样冒冒失失的。”柜台后面传来McCoy的喊声，年轻人忍不住笑了一下挥挥手走出咖啡店。  
他驻足在熟悉的阳台下面，猛地吸鼻子让金盏花的香味充满整个大脑。Chekov的背包里放着参加新一届“每日英雄”摄影展的作品，这次只有一张照片。  
花店的门关闭了一整个冬天，枣红色的防雨棚也没有展开。Chekov一直挂念着窗台上的那些多肉植物，他每隔两周会找Uhura借来花店的钥匙，扫去收银台上的灰尘倒掉空花瓶里的积水，按照Sulu教过的那样给深绿色的小盆栽稍微浇水湿润。  
圣诞节的时候他没有去Bones咖啡店的小聚会，反而踩着薄薄的细雪走到他们曾经一起去过的山腰，给松鼠和知更鸟洒下小小的干果。因为Sulu曾经说过他每年冬天都会到山里给动物们送食物，让它们顺利度过寒冷的冬天。  
Sulu，又是Sulu，他已经有整整三个月没有对方的消息。Chekov当然有给Sulu打电话或者发邮件，他还把花店里自己照顾的那些多肉植物拍下来发给Sulu，可全部石沉大海。宿舍墙上的照片展示墙贴着几张他在Sulu花店的照片，那些粉嫩的洋牡丹和雾紫色的绣球像开放在仙境里的花。他甚至怀疑去年一整年的生活是不是一场梦，一场发生在仙境的梦。  
Chekov踩上了脚踏板，刚准备沿着小路继续往前走，突然一团不大不小的黑影从眼前落下，不偏不倚地落在面前的车筐里。他停下车认真观察车筐里一捧鲜艳的保加利亚红玫瑰，浓郁的味道跟一年前一模一样。  
仿佛被一种奇怪的力量召唤着，他猛地抬起头看见Sulu趴在阳台上冲他招手。  
“别耽误了交稿时间，我的英雄。”  
姜黄色卷发的青年咧开嘴装模作样地冲Sulu抛了一个飞吻，流畅地踩下脚踏板冲了出去。  
三月的风把红玫瑰的花瓣扯碎，吹过小叶黄杨鹅黄色的边缘，拂过长着铜锈的藩篱，飘过Chekov洋洋得意的脸颊，在深蓝色的自行车后面留下一条火红炽热的路。  


Five years later  
“朱丽叶，我的朱丽叶，你为什么不打开你的窗户，打开你的心扉。”Chekov把自行车停在花店门口，学着歌剧里的腔调大声冲虚掩的二楼窗户大喊，引得路过的小姐羞涩地笑了起来。  
“闭嘴，我的罗密欧。你再喊一句丢在你车筐里的就不是红玫瑰了。”Sulu抱着两盆壮硕的仙人掌推开窗户，眯着眼睛生气地冲楼下的爱人喊。  
“我不介意我的车筐里坐着你，亲爱的朱丽叶。”  
“……”  
“Hikaru Sulu你干什么！！！”  



End file.
